


Demon's Cave

by Kurei16



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, and he is gay, bagless flug, flug have harsh language, flug is different without his bag, human 5.0.5, human balck hat, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurei16/pseuds/Kurei16
Summary: Demon's Cave, it was the name of club, Flug and Demecia ended up in. And, as the name was warning, there was this man, the demon, watching said doctor.





	Demon's Cave

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again with new au! This time they are dancing. It cam out from another idea (from canon world) but I like how it ended up? I hope you'll like it too!

 Man, staring at him, started to make him pretty awkward. He was trying to act like he didn’t see him, but it was problematic after twenty minutes. Flug took a sip of beer trough his straw, looking at messy table. How he even ended up here?

 As usual, it was Demencia’s fault. Girl, his closest and only friend, was bugging him so long about going together to the club, he had to give up occasionally. Demencia got so excited, that she will dance with him, she was yelling almost all day. She dressed him, not paying attention to his oppositions, in his forgotten jeans with holes and colorful shirt she gave him once. He also had jacked, how Demencia called it, peach-colored, but it clearly was pink. He left it in cloakroom in the club.

 Then, when they were fully clothed, they went to the city. They drank few shots before they ended up in this club, which Demencia was babbling about whole night. Music in here was really loud but, thanks to this one who had designed this place, there were at least three rooms and parquet, so the music wasn’t so disturbing everywhere. Flug choose the most silent room, this one where bar was. Demencia bought beer for him and drink for herself, drank everything really fast and, when he promised he'll join her when he’ll drink beer, went to the dancefloor.

 Flug was left alone and then he noticed this man's glare.

 He was different from any of the people in here. First of all, his clothes were specific. He had red shirt tucked in black trousers, black tie and suspenders. To this he had old-fashioned, black fedora, covering his dark, short hairs. His left eye was sealed with bandage. And all this Flug saw trying to avoid eye contact.

 Flug looked around, wondering how long Demencia will be dancing and if he actually will have to go there. He really didn’t want to. His gaze again flew to the bar and he immediately regretted it. It was just one second, but stranger’s and Flug’s gazes met. Immediately he glared at his beer, feeling hot on his back and face. Oh how he hated Demencia now for forcing him to take off his beloved bag. He still had it with himself, in Dems purse, but it would look weird, if he put it on now.

 It was impossible, because of music, but Flug could hear mysterious man’s steps, when he headed for him. His hearth was pounding and his hands were sweating. He didn’t dare to look above his drink, fidgeting on his lap. All of a sudden temperature in room raised, so if before was hot in here, now was agonizingly. He bit his lower lip, glaring at where he hoped Demencia will show up in next moment, when…

 “Hello. Can I sit with you, mister...?” cam low, raspy voice. Flug shuddered, tilting his head, so his hairs covered his face. Apparently man took this as a nod, because he sat down next to Flug, placing his glass on round table. “I didn’t hear your name.”

 “I-it’s doctor” said Flug and he bite his tongue, nervousness flooding his whole body.

  _What the fuck Flug!_ – he thought. – _It wasn’t fucking question, what’s wrong with me…_

 “Mister doctor?” came to his ears and his eyes widened.

  _Is this man trying to…? No way! But what if?_

 Flug gulped and decided to try. It couldn’t be worse after all.

 “It’s stra-strange.”

 “Maybe, who am I to judge?”

 Doctor cracked a little smile and looked at man in fedora. It couldn’t be accident, right? Stranger saw his glare and smiled rakish, showing white, straight teethes and rising one eyebrow. His dark eye was locked in Flug’s eyes, making him shudder again. Quickly doctor looked back at his beer.

 “You can call me Black Hat, or BH, like everyone here” stranger said and took a sip from his glass. Flug nodded. “So, what are you doing here, doctor?”

 “Ah, it’s not… I-I mean you don’t have to… my name is not…”

 “I know, I know” chuckled Black Hat. “You don’t have to be so stressed.”

 Flug nodded, giving agreeing hum which probably was lost in music. Like hell he would calm down because some weirdo said that to him. After all he couldn’t control his nervousness.

 “So, can I get the answer?”

 “Yes, sure, um… I came here with friend.”

 “Friend…?” Black Hat looked around and back at Flug with unbelieving glare. His face somehow looked teasingly.

 “Yes! B-but she left me and went to dance” said doctor, praying to Demencia to come back.

 “Oh, I see. What kind of friend leave someone so nervous and cute like you alone in club? What if you meet a… bad guy?”

 Flug flushed and was silent for few moments, waiting for something like ‘like me’. But it didn’t came, so he looked at Black Hat’s smiling face.

 “Thank you. But I ca-can take care of myself.”

 “I’m sure.” Black Hat giggled for some reason and suddenly straightened. “So, you like Marvel, huh? You actually looks like a fan.”

 “Re-really?” Flug looked at his t-shirt. He was sure Demencia took care of his geekiness, but it wouldn’t disappear so easily, right?

 “Yup.”

 “W-well, I didn’t think someone like you would like those movies.”

 “What do you mean by someone like me?” Flug stiffened and looked back at table. Shit, he didn’t thought about this.

 “By how you look, I-I mean your appearance isn’t like, like someone who could watch those, and, and quote them…”

 “Yeah, I hear that a lot” smiled Black Hat, disturbing Flug, who was slowly starting to babble. “But it’s not like I like those movies, for sure not all. I like to make fun out of antagonists in them, they mostly failing because of so stupid reasons.”

 “I know” chuckled doctor and he shuddered, looking shyly at Black Hat.

 “Oh so you know what am I talking about!”

 “Ye-yes, I think so.”

 “Excellently.” Black Hat took another sip and Flug followed, drinking his beer.

 “You s-said you like some of those movies?” he asked after he gulped.

 “Yes, Deadpool was pretty fun.”

 “I liked it too!” Flug raised his head, fully showing Black Hat his eyes. “Well, I-I think it was best marvel movie till now. Ant-man and Guardians of the Galaxy were pretty good too, along with Doctor Strange, but not as good…” Doctor noticed amused glare of his interlocutor, again locked in his eyes, and lose countenance. “So-sorry, I’m babbling.” He turned his eyes.

 “Don’t worry, it’s still cute” chuckled Black Hat. Doctor blushed again. “Sorry for bother, but from the start of our conversation I wonder, what doctor are you? You’re looking pretty young.”

 “I hear that a lot too” smiled hesitantly Flug. “W-well, I skipped some, some classes when I-I was younger and we-went trough a-accela-acceleration in co-college.” Flug was talking quieter than before and wasn’t sure if Black Hat heard him. He just didn’t like to talk about this.

 “So, you’re pretty intelligent?”

 “I-I wouldn’t say, say that…”

 “Oh don’t be shy doctor. I know some people who had problems with passing high school. You’re pretty amazing.”

 Flug hid his face under his hairs again, feeling more anxious than before. Partly because his face was burning from compliments, partly because he really hated this topic. He just didn’t like to think he’s special, it was making him more alienate than normally.

 Suddenly music started to change and Black Hat looked at his watch. Flug, a little interested, glared at him.

 “It’s already midnight, my favorite part of this party. Tell me doctor, would you mind if I take you to the parquet?”

 Music changed completely from typical club music into electro swing and there was happy scream from where dancefloor was. Flug could swear he heard Demencia, but he didn’t think about it for too long.

 “You mean like, da-dance with you?”

 “Of course! Why not?”

 “I, I still didn’t drank… my beer.”

 “No problem doctor, I can buy you next one.”

 “Bu-but Dem, my, my friend left her ba-bag, here, I should…”

 “It’s no problem either, I know barman, he can take care of this.”

 “I re-really shouldn’t.”

 “Come on doctor, don’t make me beg you. Why are you refusing so much.”

 "W-well, I didn't dance. Never, I-I'm not sure if I..." Flug looked at Black Hat and saw his soft, but still somehow teasing smile.

 "I promise it'll be fun. You just have to follow my lead."

 Flug bite his lip and with really visible hesitation gave weak nod. Black Hat smiled widely and stood up.

 “Excellent! So lets go.” he gave doctor his hand and Flug took it carefully.

 Parquet was full of dancing people. Dancing was wrong word, they were moving to the music in erotic way, like they were on some kind of orgy. Flug immediately regretted his agreement, but now there was nothing he could do. He saw Demencia’s bright hair somewhere in crowd and he felt a little relaxed.

 Black Hat waved to the DJ and pulled Flug into crowd. He spin himself around to face doctor and smiled smoothly to him.

  _Oh it’s going to be so humiliating_ \- Flug thought, when higher man came closer to him.

 But it looked like they weren't going to repeat crowd's moves. Black Hat took Flug’s right hand and bended to his ear, so doctor could hear him.

 “Place your other hand on my shoulder.”

 Flug gave a nod and did as he said. Then looked at him and immediately lowered his gaze at his tie. They started to move, slowly, out of music's rhythm. Flug felt Black Hat’s hand on his waist and sighed in relief when other man didn’t try to place it on his hip, or worst, on his ass. It looked like they were going to just dance. Flug relaxed more.

 When Black Hat felt it he speeded up, chasing music. Flug stepped on his foots few times, murmuring apologies more to himself and when he started do catch with other man there was a spin.

 First they spun together, holding both hands, then Flug alone few times and then whole world was spinning. Doctor didn’t know what’s happening, moving so fast he could barely catch his breath. He was just trying to not fall and not bounce into another people, but Black Hat easily took care of it. When first song changed into another Flug was seriously floating in sweat and panting like after long marathon. But it was pretty fun, he realized. Until he saw how people was peeking at them.

 Those weren’t weird looks he received when he had his bag on him. They were amused, astonished and even jealous. Flug realized he had to look so stupid, dressed like this, with his clumsy movements, compared to Black Hat. He felt pressure in his guts, exactly when he was spun again, missed other man’s hand and fell into crowd. Immediately there was Black Hat by his side, visibly giggling. He helped him get up.

 “Sorry doctor! Do you want to take a break?!”

 Flug nodded and was leaded out of the dance floor. He didn’t pay attention where they were going, thinking about glares. Now, when he looked at other people, he was seeing those eyes again, again and again, looking through his skin and his mind. He felt exposed and had instantly urge to cover his face, but it still would be weird. Awesome, now he also was worried, that Black Hat will think he’s weirdo.

 He snapped when they came to the bar. Black Hat smiled to him, then turned to face barman, big, muscular man in white shirt and black tie. His hair and beard were painted blue for some reason. He smiled to Flug big, heartwarming smile and turned his attention to Black Hat.

 “Give me small beer and whisky with ice” said Black Hat and barman immediately obeyed. Then man in fedora faced Flug again. “This is Five or S.O.S. He look scary but doesn’t hurt flies, so I couldn’t place him as bodyguard. Good for him, he know how to make drinks.”

 S.O.S. smiled again to Flug, giving him his drink and started to pour whisky into small glass. Flug gratefully took a sip and then realized something.

 “Wait, is it your club?!”

 “Of course, wasn’t it clear?” Black Hat smiled and Flug felt his checks flush once again. Why didn’t he guessed before? It was clear by how Black Hat was threatened here, greeting DJ, talking with barman…

 “Sorry, I should saw it earlier.”

 “You don’t have to be. When people know who I am, especially here, they try to get near me. I’m not saying I don’t like it, threatening me like I’m ruler of the world. It’s pretty impressive how much girls want to see club’s background with me.” Black Hat smiled again, this time dirtier, and when he saw uncomfortable look on Flug’s face, he added: “Boys too.” He comically wiggled his eyebrows, seeing doctors eye peeking at him and laughed when Flug buried his gaze in beer, changing color into something near his shirt.

  _Shit, he’s really hitting on me_ – flew through Flug’s mind.

 “Anyway…” spooked Black Hat again, but was interrupted by scream and sound of breaking glass coming from another room. Anger bolted through his face, when he put his glass on the bar. “Excuse me, doctor. I need to check this out.”

 “Don’t worry” murmured Flug, looking at BH’s back. Then he sighed and sipped his beer.

 “Boss likes you” came low voice and doctor looked at S.O.S. “And that’s rare.”

 “But he just said…”

 “Don’t worry about it, he rarely take this propositions.” There was smile on bartender’s face and Flug answered with it, feeling hot happiness in his chest for some reason. Then he saw small, yellow flower in S.O.S.’s hair.

 “So-sorry for bother, but… you have something, in hair…”

 Man touched flower and smiled warmly.

 “Oh it’s nothing, my daughter gave it to me.”

 “C-cute.” Doctor was blushing again, looking at his beer.

 “Thank you! Oh, and excuse me for a second.”

 S.O.S. flew to another client and Flug drank. He was alone for few seconds. First he didn’t even noticed man, who stood next to him. He was thinking about his phone, hidden in Demencia’s purse. When man hummed he looked at him.

 It was regular guy, party animal, with two days beard, white shirt and douchebag look on his face. He showed Flug his teethes.

 “Hi.”

 “Uh, hello?”

 “You’re gay right?” Man gestured at Flugs colorful bracelet.

 Flug flinched, immediately covering bracelet, another glorious gift from Demencia. He gave the stranger confused look.

 “What?”

 “I know you are, I saw you dancing with Black Hat. And I have the request for you.” Flug remained silent, letting man continue. “Would you go to bed with me?”

 Doctors hearth stopped working for few moments, he felt how his guts twisted.

 “What?!”

 “You see, I have this bet, that today I’ll fuck another guy. So, what would you say?”

 Flug felt anger, rising in his chest. It wasn’t just a stupid question, this guy, this fucking moron, thought, that doctor would consider it! Flug looked around and saw two guys, who were watching them, probably those who came out with this bet. He glanced at S.O.S., who was busy, Black Hat still didn’t showed up and he didn’t even think about Demencia. He was alone.

 “C’mon babe, it’ll be just sex, nothing more. I can even pay you if you want. My friends are watching, I'll look stupid…”

 Man wanted to touch his hairs, but Flug was faster. He grasped his wrist, swung him with one movement and send him on the ground. Then he kicked him in one said and grabbed his beer.

 “You fucking motherfucker.” Flug poured beer at man under his feet, his voice changed a little. “Did you really think I wouldn’t see it? How could one be so stupid?” Of course Flug saw when stranger pour some suspicious looking powder to his drink, when he was looking around the room. “And if you think someone would be so stupid to go to bed with…”

 “What is happening here?”

 Flug straightened and saw Black Hat, looking with curious at him and man. Doctor saw wet pool from poured beer and shuddered.

 “Sorry, I-I’m sorry, I’ll clean up…” He felt a little panic rising in him. What does he think? Unfortunately for him stranger stood up fast and pointed at him.

 “I was just talking with him and he got all mad like some fucking psycho!”

 “Don’t you mean harassing?”

 All three looked at S.O.S. who gave Flug light nod. Black Hat slowly gave stranger look, which could set a fire on someone. Man visibly flinched.

 “I just tossed out drunk, fighting couple” he growled. “Take your friends and get out before I lose my patience.”

 At this moment he looked like Mafioso from those old movies. At least that was what Flug thought. With this black fedora, suspenders and red shirt, he missed just a cigar. Flug looked at his eyes and was petrified. By how reacted rude stranger doctor was sure he saw it too. Black Hat wasn’t like Mafioso, it was really low shot compared to how his eyes looked like. He was a demon. Thirsty for blood, capable of destroy whole worlds demon. And he was looking at this man. For one second Flug felt pity of him.

 He never saw anybody dashing so fast from anywhere. When  Black Hat looked at him he flinched again, but relaxed when he saw tired smile.

 “Are you alright?”

 “Yes, tha-thank you. And I’m sorry, I didn’t want to…”

 “It’s ok doctor. S.O.S.! Find someone to clean this. Did you rested enough?”

 “Y-yes, I think so.”

 “Perfectly. So lets go dance, shall we?” Flug hesitate for a moment but gave a nod. "Honestly, I’m happy I didn’t end up like this guy.” They both smiled to each other, heading dance floor.

 It was fun, dancing with this man, talking with him. He was mysterious, scary and at the same time funny. And, most important, nice to Flug. So doctor decided he try to not care about jealous looks of the others.

 But he couldn’t not care about Demencia, who occasionally saw them on the parquet.

 “I can’t understand! You just showed here and can spend whole night with him, while I’m asking him for one dance since ages!” she was moaning when they came back to the bar, Black Hat visibly annoyed by her.

 “I told you hundred times, I’m not interested in dancing with you! I saw you there, you’re like monster, not material for dance partner!”

 “D’aww you were watching me” giggled Demencia while Black Hat growled and turned toward Flug. Doctor looked back at him a little confused.

 "And you!" Flug shuddered. "You're Flug right? Demencia's 'bestie forever'?"

 "U-um, I'm, I had no idea you know each other, sorry."

 "Don't worry. It means I know about you more than you think."

 Flug blushed hard and looked at cackling Demencia with pure fear in eyes.

 The rest of night flied too fast and ended too soon. But they had to go back home, because of Flug's headache and more visible drunkenness. He just wasn’t accustomed to that kind of parties.

 Black Hat escorted them to the exit, of course making comments about how cute Flug looked in his pink jacked, Demencia jittering about it being peach not pink.

 “Hey, but you will come back, right?” asked Black Hat when they were going. Flug almost instantly gave harsh nod.

 “Of course, if I c-could see you again!” When he realized what did he said he blushed, Demencia’s loud laugh not helping. Black Hat chuckled.

 “So see you again.”

 “Y-yes, see you.”

 “Bye BH! You will dance with me next time!”

 Black Hat scowled at girl and went back to the club. Flug and Demencia went in their way.

 “So, Fluggy, you like him, huh?”

 “Dem please, I don’t e-even know his name!” Flug said so, but blush, wandering on his neck, was saying something way different.

 “Of course, of course. We know each other for too long, you can’t fool me. And well, nobody knows his real name, so it’s not an argument.” She smiled and Flug felt how his face is burning. He remembered something.

 “Can I please have m-my bag back?”

 “Oh but I love to look at your embarrassed face!”

 “Please, Demencia.”

 When Flug had his bag he felt relieved. It was crazy night but he was still happy he let Demencia drag him to this club.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see the demon could be take at many ways. You know, parquet demon, social demon, demon in eyes and different demons wink wink.  
> Even if in canon 5.0.5. is a baby I decided to make him proud, big father. I want to write him more now, I think I liked him the most here. As always I'm waiting for constructive criticism and I hope you liked this silly thing!  
> One day maybe I'm going to continue, but it's nothing sure.


End file.
